User talk:Zeypher
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Eternal Remien Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse hello :) i have a suggestion why not make the villain psychopathic. most psychopathic villains are memorable like kefka(ff6), sephiroth(ff7) ,Luca Blight(suikoden 2) ★Crescent moon★ 12:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i have another suggestion on why he became psychopathic! Zeypher's mother was raped and killed by some bandits with Zeypher seeing that whole rapping and killing. that is why he became pschopathic. as for his father .his father was a military high ranked general and was killed in the war that zeypher earned his rank. ★Crescent moon★ 08:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC) About Charlotte my suggestion is The fire in their village was started by non remiem. which caused charlotte(5 years old) to be loss in the in the crowd of people when escping. then she was found by some bandits. the bandits raised her since that day she became a member of a gang of theives ★Crescent moon★ 23:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) and that fire started the war between remien and non remien oh and thanks for the tips on the winzip i'm now doing a world map :) ★Crescent moon★ 23:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :) ok i get it now.★Crescent moon★ 11:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) sorry i haven't played your game yet. i'll play it on saturday! oh and my friends aren't gamers like me plus they don't have a ps3 for your game. hey if you finish your game can you please release it for a psp too because that is the only playstation console that i have ★Crescent moon★ 08:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) i hope sony or microsoft will hire you! i mean no offense but your characters look like they came from ragnarok online ★Crescent moon★ 08:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) well i haven't played ragnarok yet but 6 months ago i read this magazine and ragnarok was there and my cousin played ragnarok too that is why he wears glasses now ★Crescent moon★ 08:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) well i hope that surgery of your's won't be painful.anyways i hate going to school it's not because of homeworks and teachers but it is because of my bossy classmates and i hate waking up early ★Crescent moon★ 08:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) that is one awesome school I like your school no bossy people ,no waking up early and it's just you and your laptop/computer :) i'm curious is your diploma received online? my classmates are so bossy and so boring because they aren't gamers and they don't have any playstation console plus they don't know what's a rpg ★Crescent moon★ 13:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) yeah they don't know what's an rpg! because they prefer iphones instead of playstation consoles. they only play boring puzzle games there. so you can see i'm a loner in my class because i'm the only one who knows final fantasy and other rpgs ★Crescent moon★ 08:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) YEAH I KNOW FF IS EVERYWHERE ! and they don't know who cloud and sephiroth plus other characters. they only know that GAY justin bieber :( i really got irritated when there was this 1 project of ours i did a song of it and the tune came from kefka's theme(it was super funny) the next day my other classmate did a song too and guess what my groupmates picked her song instead of mine :( they even told me dancing mad sucked and i know dancing mad is way better than that gay justin bieber ★Crescent moon★ 21:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) wow! I didn't know you were born on the philippines too :) i done a sketch of my own version of charlotte i'll post it here on your talk page but first i need to find a scanner ★Crescent moon★ 00:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) well i only done her head and she has pigtails and is short haired:) ★Crescent moon★ 12:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) well i just imagined her in pigtails because i don't know her personality yet . :) in hope i see a scanner soon ★Crescent moon★ 06:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks for giving me information on what personality does charlotte has :) i'll make another drawing of charlotte my drawing doesn't match her on pig tails ★Crescent moon★ 08:39, July 27, 2010 (UTC) yup i definaly see it now ! pigtails don't match. hey what's charlotte's job class? just want to ask it can really help my drawing a lot :)★Crescent moon★ 08:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE GOOD NEWS ABOUT FF13 VERSUS!!! I THINK THE FF VERSUS 13 STROY GOES LIKE THIS After understanding the story this game seems to be more interesting and darker than Final Fantasy XIII, thanks to the Fully Translated English Subtitles now you can understand the story ! , Noctis and Stella fighting each other for the power of the crystal, are they enemies or lovers?, Noctis is the last survivor of his race, his role is to protect the crystal in the temple that he lives in and hand it to no one no matter what, Stella needs the power of the crystal because her kingdom needs power to survive in a time of war Will stella abandon her kingdom for noctis? is it fair to betray your entire nation that trusted you for a friend or a lover? it seems both of them put their emotions a side when it comes to the "Crystal", Noctis will protect it no matter what and stella want it for her kingdom no matter what (That's why they are fighting emotionless in the trailer), yet there is a third person who wants the crystal too! An army is useless against those who wield the power of the crystal, only Noctis and Stella can absorb the power of the crystal and that's why Stella nation sent stella to retrieve the crystal from Noctis Temple, will she able to do so? that's what we are going to learn in FF Versus 13 Story ★Crescent moon★ 11:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah my first impression My first impression of Charlotte is that she is a theif. My first impression of Sophia was she was a white mage My first impression of talos is that he is a swords man :) (but i like cool swords like the ones sephiroth,noctis and cloud have) My first impression of your villain Zeypher is that he looks like Cort from Legend of Legaia ★Crescent moon★ 08:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah i know what you mean I have things to worry about too. i hate my math homework it's so hard!!! my teacher gave us a homework about a word problem in statistics and i can't answer it because my teacher haven't disscussed what is the solution for statistics yet :( i can't even see the patern of the sequence :( ★Crescent moon★ 08:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) yeah i know we need math everyday but i just hate statistics ★Crescent moon★ 23:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) hi I found a pic similar to Zeypher ★Crescent moon★ 11:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) well good news the charlotte sketch is finish all i need is a scanner ★Crescent moon★ 12:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) the pic is still in black and whit because i haven't colored it yet. ★Crescent moon★ 12:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ok i'll make it look good to fit in this wiki, and i promise you it isn't chibi ★Crescent moon★ 12:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ★Crescent moon★ 04:11, August 12, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!!!!!! ANGELINA JOLIE!!! SHE's one of my favorite actress !!!! and about the my drawing i drew Charlotte staring to a place that's why it looks like that. I hope that'll see that work of your's sooner anyways good luck ★Crescent moon★ 23:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) let see, things to add for your awesome villians . *mysterious past that is never explained. ever *randomly shows﻿ up out of nowhere and threatens or congratulates the heroes depending on his mood. ★Crescent moon★ 07:28, August 13, 2010 (UTC)